Billy Cranston (Psychic-Echo Version)
}|height=260|width=250|position=center}} |complex = Mighty Morphin Blue |gender = Male |season = Mighty Morphin Zeo Power Rangers: Aether |color = Blue |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Day of the Dumpster |lastepisode = New Elysia (3) |cast = David Yost |shadeofcolor = Blue }}William "Billy" Cranston (51) is the former Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger, with the power of the Triceratops Dinosaur, Unicorn Thunder Power, and Wolf Ninjetti Spirit. He is one of the Assistant Directors of the entire United Alliance of Heroes, and over sees the Earth Division of the Alliance. Character History Life on Aquitar After Billy left to seek treatment for his rapid age progression on Aquitar. He fell in love with Cestria, one of the Aquitians who was helpping him with his treatment. The two would eventually marry. United Alliance Director Shortly after leaving Earth and beginning his life on Aquitar; Billy was approached to join the United Alliance on Aquitar, which worked alongside the Aquitian Rangers. He worked as a technician and weapons developer. Billy would return to Earth in 2014, breifly, in order to fight alongside his fellow Rangers in the Legendary Battle. By 2018, Billy had worked his way through the ranks to become the assistant of the Head director of the Earth Division of the United Alliance, and worked as an ambassador to Earth and many other planets. Power Rangers: Aether Hope in Doubt When Liam is taken before the United Alliance of Heroes, Billy arrives as one of the representatives whom is representing his case against the Grand Council. Though the case is ultimately a failure, given that the head of the Council of the United Alliance of Heroes is the Demon Machine General Xinia in disguise. After the Aether Rangers have their souls taken from them and are turned into Cybershades creatures which terrorize the town, Billy is among the other Rangers whom defend the town from the rampaging creatures until they are able to being themselves. When the Aether Rangers go to the Zenith Aether Realm for their final show down with Briezora, Billy stays behind to fight against the swarms of Metalliwisps taking over the city. Ranger Forms Blue Ranger The Blue Ranger Powers were restored prior to the Legendary Battle of 2014; and were returned to Billy for use. He currently still has the Triceratops and Unicorn Thunder Powers, and has regained access to the Ninja Powers. 'Zords' *Triceratops Dinozord *Unicorn Thunderzord *Wolf Ninjazord *Blue Shogunzord 'Arsenal' *Wrist Communicator (Blue) *Power Morpher + Triceratops Power Coin ► Wolf Ninja Coin *Blade Blaster *Power Lance *Blue Battle Bike *Blue Shark Cycle *Ninja Ranger Abilities ** Replacement - replaces the user with their Ninja Uniform to escape attack. **Flash Step - ability to move fast and jump high. **Burrowing - ability to disappear under the ground, allowing them to surprise attack the enemy. **Merging - merge with objects by disappearing into a "Warp Space" allows the user to hide within the object. **Energy Projection- Release blasts of Energy to attack enemies. **Cloning - Creates a double of the user. **Smoke Screen - creates a brief blast of fire and smoke, to allow for escape or distraction of enemies. **Giant Size - user grows to Giant sized temporarily. **Mind Control - allows user to generate mesmerizing waves to control the actions of their enemy temporarily. *Metallic Armor Family *Cestria - Wife Trivia *Billy was one of the first characters which the author decided on including in the story outside of Aisha and the rest of the Rangers from Zeo. However she planned for him to appear rather late in the story, close to the end. Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Ranger Category:PR Allies Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:Blue Ranger